


Life Goes On

by emrys90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 911 Operator!Allison, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cop!Derek, Cop!Isaac, Cop!Scott, EMT!Boyd, EMT!Erica, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Beastiality, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Retired!Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys90/pseuds/emrys90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I was writing a part of IASW (It's A Salvatore World) when this popped up. I know I'm working on Pandemonium, I Need You and For 0809M. But this wanted to come out. Sorry. I own nothing but the plot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was writing a part of IASW (It's A Salvatore World) when this popped up. I know I'm working on Pandemonium, I Need You and For 0809M. But this wanted to come out. Sorry. I own nothing but the plot.

 

"Nine-one-one what's your emergency? "The woman asked.

"Help my ex broke into my house and has my gun. Please hurry. Allison." The phone hung up and Allison looked at the computer screen.

"Come on, come on answer the ph-"

"Deputy McCall how can I help you Alli?"

"Scott hurry up Stiles called. It sounds like Berry is back and he has his gun." Allison said sending the address to Scott's cruiser and one other.

"Shit okay did you-"

"Yeah they are on their way. Scott hurry."

_**Xxxxx** _

Scott pulled up as Berry was running out. Blood was on his hands and smeared on his blue jeans along with his white shirt. Scott got out and pointed his pistol at Berry, "Freeze and show me your hands."

The six foot, one hundred ninety pound giant held his hands up in surrender, "Scott hurry someone attacked Stiles!"

Scott paused for a bit then moved to arrest Berry. Scott neglected the fact that Berry was really good in MMA and took Scott down fast. Scott struggled around for a bit before Berry had him in a chock hold pinned to the ground.

Breathing was extremely hard and everything started to get hazey. Last thing he saw was Berry cocking back his fist to do the finishing blow. He blinked once and then twice, both really slow. Then on the third blink he did have the energy to open his eyes. He was engulfed in darkness.

_**Xxxxx** _

When they got Allison's call they didn't hesitate. They jumped in his car and took off. Stiles' new address popped up on the Isaac's phone, he moved back to his old home. Isaac told him that Berry Alistair is back.

He had warned Berry to never return to Beacon Hills. Looks like Berry couldn't resist, but who can when Stiles was a part of their lives. Derek can't that's why he never left town. Now he knows he should have helped him, but then he was stupid.

When they pull up they find Berry sitting on top of Scott and chocking him. Isaac runs out faster then Derek and grabs the fist Berry was about to hit Scott with. Isaac knees him in the center of his shoulder blades and pulls him off of Scott.

I go and check if Scott's alive. He stop breathing and his heart beat is low. I start giving him CPR and after the fourth mouth full of air Scott takes a huge gulp of air. His eyes flutter about till he focuses on Derek, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Your middle and thumb you ass." Scott managed to whisper.

"He's good. I'm going to check on Stiles. You got this Isaac?" Derek asked while walking to the front door.

"Got it boss." Isaac said having Berry in a hold that would break Berry's arm and neck.

Derek noticed the force it would take to knock down the front door. He followed the small droplets of blood all the way to the Master Bedroom. "Holy Fuck! STILES! DISPATCH THIS IS DETECTIVE HALE I NEED AN IMMEDIATE AMBULANCE! NOW, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He screammed into his radio.

_**Xxxxx** _

"Fuck, shit, fuck okay. Derek I'm sending Boyd and Erica hang on tight. Can you tell me what is wrong?" Allison asked as she typed away on her keyboard.

"Alli you won't like it." Derek's now gruff voice answered.

Allison started to cry as she typed away what happened to Stiles. After she finished she called Erica, "Erica you need to go now. Don't worry about speed limits. It's Stiles."

"Allison calm down. Call his father to meet him up there okay." Chris said walking from his desk.

"Yeah, okay, got it." Allison said taking a deep breath.

_**Xxxxx** _

"Hello?" Said the sleepy voice of the retired Sheriff.

"Mr. Stilinski it's Allison. Listen I know its late, but I need you to come to the E.R." Allison holding back all her real emotions.

"Why what's happen? Is it Scott?" He asked more awake.

"It's Stiles Sir. Come quick."

 


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was late. Okay WARNING! This chapter contains Mentions of Rape, Lashings, Strangulation, Bindings, Beating and Sodomizeation. If any of this is a trigger for you please just skip this chapter. Other than that I own nothing, but the plot and any OTC's. Also no Beta so all mistakes are my own.

"Ugh why is it so bright?" Stiles moaned as he tried to cover his eyes, but felt too weak to move his arms.

 "Mom he is awake!" Stiles heard Scott yell, "It's okay Sty your going to get help soon."

 "Scott? What are you...why are we...what's happened?" Stiles asked while looking around.

 "What do you remember last?" Scott asked at the edge of the bed.

 "I remem-" Stiles started then the monitors started going nuts. The heart monitor jumped from a steady pace of ninety-six to one hundred and twenty. The one that showed the blood pressure also increased drastically.

 Stiles saw flashes of Berry. Starting from Berry breaking in to him tying Stiles to the bed post and striking his back. After he whipped him raw he almost pasted out till he felt Berry ram into him. Berry mercilessly fucked him with no protection or lube. All the while slapping him hard on his back and choking him.

 Just when Stiles thought it couldn't be worse, Berry got one of his biggest wine bottles and started shoving it into Stiles. The pain was so excruciating he must have blacked out because next he knew Berry had him against the wall by the neck.

 Last he saw was Berry's fist coming straight for his face and then nothing.

  ** _Xxxxx_ **

Derek got the call that Stiles woke up and he rushed to the hospital. Upon arriving on the right floor he could hear Stiles screaming his lungs out. He rushed to be at his side and make sure he is safe. A male nurse came out holding one hand to his eye and the other across his chest.

 "Stiles it's me Melissa. Remember me okay. Follow my voice and take a deep breath." Derek heard Melissa say with a steady voice.

 Derek shoved past the security and saw Stiles in the corner. His arms were bloody from the IV's most likely and his knuckles were red from assaulting the male nurse. Stiles locked eyes with Derek and all Derek saw was true fear.

 His mouth opened into a silent scream as he passed out. "What the fuck just happened?" Derek asked heavy with worry.

 "I don't know. All I know is that Scott was talking to him and then the EEG started going crazy and he swung at Scott. When the male nurse tried to hold him down he thrashed, kicked him in the ribs and punched his face." Melissa pulled out clean IV equipment and hooked it up.

 "Then you came in and saw the rest." She finished as she inserted the IV's back into his arms after the nurses put him back on the bed. "Crap call the Doctor he re-opened the stitches." She told one of the nurses.

 "Where?" Derek asked as Scott stared at his friend with a pale expression.

 "M-mom how many did you guys put...down there?" Scott asked very slowly.

 "Forty-six on each side. Berry was truly evil this time. What did you guys do to him after all?" Melissa asked as she started to clean the blood away. Derek paled upon seeing what was left of Stiles' ass.

 "Well its best you don't know. In fact we shouldn't be talking about it here. I have to go meet dad and Izzy. If any one comes looking just tell them we are looking for the prep okay." Derek said looking from Melissa to Scott. Both nodded and he walked out.

  ** _Xxxxx_ **

**** "So are you going to tell me wh-" Melissa started to say as the door opened and the Doctor walked in.

 "So how bad is it?" He asked while walking around to the opposite side of Melissa.

 "Well I stopped the bleeding and got the stuff prepped for you Deuc-"

 "Just call me Duke and why is he here?" Duke asked her while inserting the first stitch.

 "He was getting my statement on what happened here and he was about to leave." Melissa said before Scott could answer.

 "Thad umm that's right. Thanks for your statement Melissa. Please Doctor take care of my friend." Scott said walking out and pulling out his cellphone.

  ** _Xxxxx_ **

"So he woke up after being in a coma for four days and Scott scared him back into one?" Isaac asked just as Scott walked into the old basement, "Great going genius. Next time remind him of why he left us okay." He said heavy with sarcasm.

 "I didn't mean to do it. I just wanted to know what he remembered last because he didn't know where he was." Scott said with a soft whine.

 "Look all that matters is that he isn't dead. He woke up once, so he could do it again. But what I'm worried about is if he would remember us? I mean he swung at Scott, attacked the male nurse and stared at me like I'm some demon his nightmares cooked up." Derek said while walking down the corridor.

 "Wait so what you’re saying is he didn't even register either of you two or Donnie?" Isaac asked looking off into space.

 "Yep. Wait how do you know the male nurse?" Scott asked with his head tilted to the side.

 "That's for me to know and you to never find out Scotty." Isaac said as they came up to the last metal door.

 "So who's next?" Mr. Stilinski asked as he came out of the room, his hands painted in blood.

 "Were going to let him rest and heal up then its Scott, Izzy and then me." Derek said cracking his knuckles.

**_Xxxxx_ **

"NO!!" Stiles yelled as he tried to move, but found his arms, chest, waist and ankles bound. Stiles looked around and notice that he was in the hospital and it was night time."Hey sleepy head how you feeling?" A nurse asked as she walked in checking him over.

 "Why am I tied up?"

 "Honey, last time you woke up you swung at Officer McCall and assaulted Nurse Donnie which by the way you cracked his rib." She said writing on his clipboard.

 "Could you tell Donnie I'm sorry please? I just..I ju-"

 "Sh-sh-sh-sh don't worry. For now on you have all female nurses and Doctor Kali switched with Doctor Duke so you have a female Doctor as well. We also banned all Male visitors from coming." She said putting a straw in a cup and moving it close to Stiles' mouth.

 He took a few sips and cleared his throat, "So do you think I could be cut loose? It kind of brings back bad memories. I promise I won't hurt you."

 "Oh sweetie all that is to protect you. Last time you ripped your stitches." She said bring him a Jell-O cup.

 "How many and where?" He asked looking at the Jell-O cup.

"Well honey, when you came in you had broken glass inside you. Like thick glass. So after removing that we stitched you up and well, diapers are your new best friend. For how long we can't say." She said walking out.

 Stiles held in his tears till she left. Now he was alone and he let them go. He cried himself to sleep, flinching at every sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it took a while. I'm going to try to write for my other stories I hoped you liked this chapter. Not for what happened of course, but that I worked it in okay. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. Blessed Be Reader.


	3. The Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning so be advised on that. I own nothing but plot and OCs.

"Four months, eight days and twelve hours since you were first brought in. Now you’re going to court to put the sun of a bitch away. How do you feel Stiles?" Kali asked as she did one last checkup.

"Well I could now poop without having an accident or bleeding. I hoped not to see him again, but this has to be done. Plus I hope he gets bunked with someone who will make him Bitch Boy." Stiles said as she finished her exams.

"What about seeing your dad or any of your other friends? From what I hear they came every day just to see you. Even if it was from a far." Kali said as he pulled his pants up.

"I don't know. I mean Dad is dad. I know this and yet..."

"Well I'm no psychiatrist, but I like to think we have become friends. So if you need someone to call..." She left it open for him to fill in the rest. She pulled a card out and scribbled her number on the back.

"I think that would be good." He said taking the card and giving her a hug.

"So listen I know you didn't want the boys, so Allison and Melissa are here to get you." Kali said as his face dropped and slowly nodded.

Xxxxx

The drive wasn't unbearable, but it wasn't comfortable either. He hasn't seen the women for a while and not sure if they even cared, until the incident occurred. Allison was talking to him catching him up to what will happen at the trial.

"So Danny says just go up there and try to explain what you could remember. Answer truthfully and everything will be okay."

"How are you getting along?" Melissa asks as she takes a left.

"The tragedy of this world is that everyone is alone. For a life in the past cannot be shared with the present." Stiles said as he looked out the window.

"Why would you say that?" Melissa asked.

"My past will never correlate with my current life. I didn't have anyone then, why should I now? It's useless to try and seek help when the people I thought were there for me weren't. This is only the worst he is ever done."

Allison and Melissa were so shocked at what he said, that it took the slam of a door for them to register he left. Stiles ran, he ran past people he grew up with and people he has never met. He ran till the woods surrounded him and nature was buzzing in every direction.

He ran till he was at the borderline of the city limits. All that separated him was a small river, it wouldn't take long to just disappear and never look back. But maybe he deserved this. Maybe this is Karma for what he did.

Cheat on Derek because he was hitting on some women. Get the girl pregnant and tell the man you said you love, that you made a mistake weeks ago. Not a lot of people freeze him out, but be accused of crashing a car with said pregnant girl. You might as well live in Greenland. 

Hell even the man who raised him turned his back. So drugs and random hook-ups were a good outlet. Well that was till Danny shoved him into Barry, just so he could get laid and forget. Well getting laid wasn't so bad. No it was the small kinks.

Then again that should have been the first clue. First it was calling him Daddy and Sir. Then it was blindfolds and handcuffs. From there shit just escalated, spanking, slapping and suspension. Soon as he got used to it Barry moved on to sounding and fisting.

Then Barry released a video of one of our sessions. Turns out Isaac saw it and told everyone. Which turned into all of them telling him how bad it is and how I need to leave him. Of course that only made me want to stay with him more.

Then the first night happened, he came home drunk and maybe a little high. Turns out he got fired at the plant and kicked out of the gym. So he started fucking me rough, no prep or lube. Soon after he started choking me and saying shit like, "That's right Jim take it!" or "Fuck Mike take my dick, that's right who's the boss around here!" But my favorite was when he cummed in me and said, "Your just a hole for me to fuck. Nothing more and nothing less."

The next night him and his ten closes friends came over, all drunk. That’s when he truly felt like just a toy to Barry. After they all fucked him and used the others cum as lube, they pissed on him. Barry laughed and shoved his dick in Stiles mouth. He held Stiles there till he was done pissing.

After that Stiles knew the meaning of elbow deep and couldn't walk or sit for a week. But when Derek came looking for him and found him in a room full of twenty men or so, shit hit the fan. It wasn't bad enough that he found Stiles suspended, gapping open with two huge dicks in him, a rubber ball gagging him and tears falling down.

No the most humiliating thing was when he locked eyes with Derek. The disgust that his face hid, but eyes couldn't was there. He called the cops and cut Stiles down. Then left him for the others to find him and took Barry away.

Somehow Stiles ended up in the middle of the river and it was night time. He heard splashing and turned to look at it. Derek was swimming towards him and he panicked. He knew it was Derek, but all he could see was Barry or one of his friends.

Stiles thrashed and pushed away. He accidentally got caught in the current and was swept away. Everything was cold and stung. All he saw was blurry images and slight pain when he hit a rock or two. His lungs burned, but he embraced it.

He embraced all of this because he knows deep down what it means. It means he is alive and away from Barry. Away from the one who hurt him the most. But maybe he deserves this for the unborn kid or maybe for cheating on Derek. Derek, the one who will always have his heart.

Everything started to get darker, maybe this is the end. Maybe he could atone for his actions after death. Away from hurting anyone he once cared for. Away from the ones who hurt him. So he surrendered to the darkness. No more fighting. Nothing left to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for still following this story. I want to write a chapter for each story then update so I have time to start the processes all over. But please tell me what you think and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Yule and any holiday I forgot.


	4. Burning Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. But this chapter was just hard to write till it kind of wrote itself. More at the end, oh and no Beta

****

   "I think he is coming around."

 

   "Well he did spit a lot of water out. How long was he under?"

 

   "Current took him under a minute. But he is alive."

 

   "For no-OW!"

 

   "Shut it."

 

   Stiles tried sitting up and looked around. Isaac was standing to his left rubbing the back of his head. Scott was crouched near him but at arm’s length with a kicked puppy expression. He turned to his right and Derek was there looking at him.

 

   "Wha....I thought....why did you save me?" Stiles said looking at Derek like it was a crime to save him.

 

   "Gee not a 'Thank you Derek for saving me again. For taking no consideration for your safety and swim after me.' Or you know something along those lines." Isaac said shaking his head.

 

   "Isaac have some decency." Erica said as she came crashing into the clearing followed by Boyd.

 

   "No...He’s right," Stiles got up and looked at Derek, "Sorry that you had to save me again. Thank you." Stiles looked down as he walked past the group.

 

   "Stiles w-"

 

   "Don't worry I will be at the hearing and do what needs to be done." Stiles said cutting off Scott.

 

   Halfway back to the city he felt his clothes sticking to his body, everything felt wrong. The cool November air moved like a slow crawl across his skin. The bare trees making the are seem more of a void than normal. The sky seemed to swallow up all the stars and black out the moon.

 

   Upon arriving at the main service road he walked past someone who got pulled over. The flashing red, white and blue was an annoyance to the dark scheme of the woods. "Hey are you okay?" Asked the officer.

 

   Stiles just kept walking, ignoring the officer. Half a mile passed and the pulled over car drove past him quite slowly. Soon afterwards the same officer pulled up in front of him. "Sir, are you okay. My name is Deputy Parrish."

 

   Stiles looked at the Deputy, his fair skin and blue eyes stood out the most. He watched as the man parked the car and got out of the vehicle. "Do you need a ride into town?"

 

   "Sure Deputy, Do you know the apartments down McNabb and Hollow Street?" Stiles asked as he walked past the Deputy and into the passenger side of the car.

 

   "Yeah I know of it, shady side if you ask me." Parrish said as he climbed in the driver's side.

 

   "Great judge me on the way okay." Stiles said looking out the window and saw Scott just past the tree line. 'Why do they care? Dad yeah I can understand that, but the rest just stop caring a long time ago.' Stiles looked over at Parrish as they pulled down the main road and made a right at the second light. 'Wonder what dad would say if I told him his Deputy hand delivered me to Him? I wonder if he would take me back for a day or two, I did get him tossed in for a month or two. Granted the charges never sticked, hey maybe he would look pas-'

 

   "Wait here? Here is where you stay?" Parrish asked as he looked at the all too familiar house. "How do you know Hale's Uncle?"

 

   "Because I used to buy from him." Stiles said getting out and walking up to the driver's window, "Thanks Deputy."

 

   "Jordan. Call me Jordan."

 

   "Well thanks Jordan. I'm Stiles." He said walking away, not even listening to Jordan as he sputters and tries to stop Stiles. He walks up to the all to familiar doorstep and knocks the door. He waits for a bit and was about to knock again when the door slowly opened.

 

   "Who...who are you and what do you need?" Asked the kid, no more than sixteen years old, who answered the door. His blond hair covered his face and his acute jaw was lightly marked with fainting bruises.

 

   "I'm looking for Peter."

 

   "Master Peter is busy, now go away." The boy said.

 

   "Tell him Stiles is outside." Stiles said looking the boy in the eyes. He didn't blink till the boy looked away and muttered an okay as he close the door. Stiles remembers how it was to be one of Peter's _"Lost Boys"_. It was basically prostitution and drug dealing in a nutshell. Of course it was Stiles who called them Lost Boys, Peter loved the title and never changed it.

 

   "He said to come in Sir." The boy said with his eyes avoiding Stiles'.

 

   Stiles walked along the familiar hallway only the closed doors had been removed. They were filled with young boys ranging from fifteen to twenty, all chained and all getting fucked by Peter's men. Stiles remembers when Peter tried to break him by having his men fuck him loose and then let the dog fuck him.

 

   That is the main reason why he turned on Peter.

 

   Grunts and moans filled the way, along with a sniffle here or there. The air pungent with sweat, cherry lube and the stench of crack. The end of the hall lead to stairs that had the new boys waiting for their training.

 

   At the top of the stairs was a smaller hallway that lead to the Master Bedroom. The boy knocked softly and opened the door slowly, the air was thick with sweat and lube. Peter grunting was what he heard first and then the hint of a muffled sob.

 

   "Fuck yeah bitch take it like the whore, you are. That's it fuck, fuck, don't you dear fucking cry out again. Next time I tell you to suck the dog I mean get on your fucking, ugh, fucking knees and suck that dog cock got me!" Peter yelled as he moved his hand in a hitting motion and a wipe struck the boy on his back and Peter continued to pound into him.

 

   The poor boy was tied down to the bed spread eagle, hips levitated by a wooden box, mouth stretched around a bright red rubber ball. A very large black cock was shoved in him with Peter sliding in and out of the now sloppy hole. The boys back was marked with lashes that would leave deep scars. On the other side of the room was a new guy he didn't recognize holding a black wipe that had blood dripping off the tips.

 

   "Ahh fuck yeah bitch!" Peter yelled out as he cummed. He pulled out and snapped his fingers. The boy next to Stiles ran to him and started to lick him clean. "Garrett untie him and clean him up for the Max. You know how he loves his boys." Garrett nodded and started to let the boy go.

 

   Peter got up and pulled on a pair of black mesh briefs that look similar to the ones Stiles got him all those years ago. "Are those?"

 

   "Yes Stiles they are. It's the only thing you left me after taking away my precious boys. Now no one will ever measure up to you four original. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't fuck you up here and now?" Peter said pulling a hunting knife out of a dresser.

 

   "Who's he?" Stiles nodded to the dark haired boy who looks like he might not survive another round of this life.

 

   "Oh just another stubborn boy that found his way to me. Kind of reminds me of you, you know. He brought in more customers, but never as much as you. Liam, what is the first rule around here?" Peter asked as he lifted Liam's head.

 

   "Your...always...right." He managed to croak out.

 

   "Good boy, now off with you." Peter said and then spat in Liam's mouth.

 

   "Garrett, Liam, hold on. Peter, this is for thinking you can sell me to Barry." Stiles said as he shot Peter right in the heart. He felt a slight sting on his back and he turns in time to get the whip wrapped around his left wrist. "Oh Ronnie was much harder then you." Then he shot the other man twice.

 

   Both boys watched Stiles expecting him to shoot them next. "How loyal are you to that monster?" Stiles watched as both exchanged glances and then shook their heads no. "Fine...would you want to come with me? Granted we would have to walk to my place, hopefully it's clean."

 

   Both boys looked at one another and nodded yes. Stiles helped them down and then outside, where Jordan was about to kick down the door with his gun drawn. "Stiles are you okay?!"

 

   "Yeah we are...now. Look Jordan can we crash at your place. I would take them to mine but I don't know what condition it is. I also don't want to run into my old friends and what not. After the trial I swear we will leave." Stiles said in a rush.

 

   Jordan blinked a few times and nodded his head once. "On one condition." He waited for Stiles to nod and he continued, "You let me tell the Sheriff, your dad, that you’re safe and that you want to be alone for a bit till after the trial."

 

   "...Fine. But only him. The others don't need to know anything more then you dropping me off at a restaurant and we parted separate ways. Oh give Scott his gun back for me please." Stiles said handing Scott's gun to Deputy Parrish.

 

   "So Peter?"

 

   "Yeah give it a few days." Stiles said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to stop right here tell me what you think. Again sorry for waiting so long to update this.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think. I'm off to write more for my other stories. No Beta so all mistakes my own. Blessed Be Reader.


End file.
